Justice League Christmas Party
by PhoenixRose76
Summary: Flash and the other leaguers wants to throw a party...


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for any DC Comic characters. No profit here. All purely just for fun.

It started with just seven, but these seven are the first leaders. The first to step out and join forces to do right in this world. Batman(Bruce Wayne), Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince/Princess of Thermyscira), Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Flash(Barry Allen), Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Aquaman (Arthur Joseph /King of the Seven Seas) aka AquaFresh. Plus one, Martian Man-Hunter (J'onn J'onnz)

Five years later, now they are a legion of Superheroes with more than 50 members and still growing.

The Convincing -Tuesday, December 18, 2012 - Hall of Justice, Washington DC.

My friends at this very moment as we read this story, the founding members are discussing something really important and all the other members are anxiously waiting by the cafeteria for the final decision.

Donna Troy: What are they saying?

Kara Kent: I can't tell, "Paranoid Bruce" turned on the thingamig so I can't hear a thing or see inside the room since its outlined with lead! It may not be good! I think hear Barry whining!

Kara being Superman's little cousin aka Supergirl is trying to use her super hearing and sight to see what is going on inside The Office of Justice. This is where all the important meetings take place and decision making happens on what's best for The League.

THE OFFICE OF JUSTICE -

Barry: Come on guys! Let's just do it! This Friday, let's make it happen!

Bruce: I dont know, if it's wise. You know this is one of the busiest time of the year. (Flash zips around the table towards Batman and bear hugs him)

Barry: BRUCE come _**ooooon**_! (as he whines like a five year old) We've been going through this for the past five years. By now Mr. World's Greatest

Detective, you should know the routine. You know that the Legion of Doom attack either on the eve of, the day of or the day after any major holiday. So let's just throw this party 4 days before! We gonna have so much FUN!

_**Ahh the important meeting...**_

Diana: He does have a point there Bruce, besides it will give us all a chance to grow closer as unit. I mean, we meet up to kick butts and then go on our merry ways? There's got to be more to this.

Victor: I can download all the best music and mixes in less than 20 nano seconds! _Bruce glares at him, you know the famous Batman glare through the cowl mask._

Hal Jordan: And I got my eye on someone that I've been trying to get close to and a party is always a perfect opportunity. _Bruce's right eye squints in suspicions towards his comrade, through the same cowl mask._

Barry: Plus we have the perfect location, right here where we can just transport ourselves to any place in case danger should arise.

Bruce: What do you think about all this Clark?

Clark: Bruce you know I'm always behind you in any decision you make although I believe a party would be good for all of us.

_At this Bruce really opened his his eyes and looked a little surprised (through the cowl). He thought Clark for sure would take his side as he always done in the past._

Bruce: Really Clark? REALLY? You with The Fortress of Solitude?

Clark: I dont know, I mean here we are, we go out there and protect the world on a daily basis. Depending where we are and for what we are needed, we are teamed up at times and we risk our lives daily and we do it together. So why not have fun together?

_Bruce nods affirming in understanding_

Bruce: J'onn? Arthur? What about you guys?

J'onn: Ever since I arrived to earth and the holidays come around, I sense a shift and a kind of closeness with the people of this planet. Perhaps it is good for the league as well. They will not be burned out.

Arthur: I dont have a problem. I never partied with surface dwellers before. Plus I've been practicing my PSY Gangham style. I wanna give it go!

_At that all eyes went to Aquaman! _

_Bruce sighs in resignation since he knows he lost this battle._

Bruce: Okay then let me call my bar and wine catering services.

Barry: WOOHOOOOO! Oh you are not going to regret this! _(Somehow those last words did not make Bruce feel any more confident)_

_Flash zips to the cafeteria and tells every that there's gonna be a party this Friday and it's going to be POPPING!_

Barry: OH yeah, Oh yeah! It's time to parteeee!_ (as he does the Carlton dance the one with Tom Jones... It's not unusual to be loved by anyone)_

Donna: YES!_ (As she jumps up and down, She grabs Kara by the arms). _Come on girly we got some shopping to do._ (At that moment her sister walks in)_

Diana: HOLD on you two! _(If you haven't figured it out, Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl aka Wonder Woman's little sister). _Yes we are having a party but it's no excuse to go crazy. I know you two are young and restless but remember who you both represent.

_Donna rolls her eyes and looks at Kara, Kara shrugs and looks down at her feet_. _Unlike Donna, Kara always felt a little intimidated by the Princess of the Amazons and a huge respect for her, afterall she was her mentor when she first arrived to earth after Clark found her. _

Zatanna: Oh but where's the fun in that Diana? Live and let live! What kind of a party is it if you cant let your guards down and lose your inhibition and let down your hair. _(Always the sassy and sultry one that Zatanna)_

Diana: I have to do what's best for them and I dont want them to act or look foolish especially since they are related to two of the first members.

_Diana faces Zatanna standing erect 6'2 tall and all ALPHA-Female almost challenging her and hoping that she would say something else)_

_Zatanna not being an idiot raises both hands up as sign of surrender and steps away without another word. (I'm no chicken but that's Wonder Woman)_

Diana: (_She faces the girls again)_ I want you girls to have fun, but please be mindful of your behavior is all I'm saying. One day you will be called upon to take a greater role and everything reflects on us.

Donna: I understand big sis. We will behave! (She crosses her fingers behind her back) Can we be dismissed?

_Before Diana can say anything else, Donna pulls Kara and they are both gliding out the cafeteria heading towards the transporter room in the Monitor Womb_.

Kara: You know your sister means well. She is looking out for us. I am Superman's cousin and you are Wonder Woman's sister.

Donna: I know that, but we can also have a little fun. Doesnt it get a little tiring to live under their shadow? She needs to live a little. We are going to be a couple of stiffs at the party! Anyway, there is this store in Soho and they got this outfit that I think will look great on you.

_Zatanna appears out of smoke..._

Zatanna: Can I join you girls? I need a little bit of air and I need to calm down a bit. Your sister is something else I tell you. Perhaps some shopping will do the job. Plus I am in the mood to be a little scandalous plus I have an idea on how to get Diana back. I also know of a great boutique in Soho.

_All three girls leave The Hall of Justice and are transported to New York for a little R n R. But dont fret my pets, we will get back to them in a little while. _

_Clark who witnessed the little exchange between Diana and Zatanna waited until she was alone in the cafeteria and approached her cautiously. After five years of working with her, he knows when the Amazon is not in a good mood. (Proceed with caution)_

Clark: Hey! Um, I saw what just happened between you and Zee, and I understand where you are coming from. Diana I never had a chance before but I wanna thank you for taking Kara under your wings and looking out for her. She is the only family I have left. And she is precious to me aside from Connor. I entrust her to you completely. _**(Connor is a clone that Lex Luthor created using his genes and Superman's genes)**_

_Diana who was brooding started to smile. Clark always manage to make her smile. She always felt at ease with him. And even though she didnt need protection from him, she always felt safe around him. Since day one when she first came into Men's world. She remembers flying over to their direction after hearing about an attack on tv and decided to finally make her debut as Wonder Woman. She remembers the sight of this Adonis of a man in blue armour and red cape and was impressed by his strength. "__It mirrors mine" __so she thought. ... As she glides down, he looks up and their eyes meet..._

Diana: Well she is family to me too. More like the quieter and sweeter sister that Donna should've been. All the same she is precious to me as well.

_This touched Clark deeply. They rarely exchange words if it's not work related or debriefing with Batman or a training session which she insists upon since he is the only one that can challenge her with his strength. Clark wondered why dont they talk more often. They fight great together. Almost perfectly in sync_. _He will never forget the first time he laid eyes on her..._

_Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Flash were in the middle of an insane battle with Darkseid's parademons, and there out of the clouds an angel, no not an angel a goddess with wild black hair and deep fiery blue eyes that glowed amber with battle rage and she screams "__BACK TO HADES YOU DEMONS__"with her sword swinging over her head about to strike down and her golden lasso hooked to her side. She takes down eight parademons in one strike and all Superman could say was "__You're strong__" she answers"__I know"..._

_Scoody doo flash back over... now the present_

_Again they stared at each other as if noticing something for the first time. Something that should've been obvious before. Diana fingers a lock of her hair and pulls it behind her ear (a nervous gesture) and Clark takes a step closer reaches out and touches her lock. He always wanted to run his fingers through her hair, always imagined it to be soft and silky. She is so wild and so beautiful. She smells wonderful like wild orchids and peaches. She looks up at him and notice the deep blue cerulean eyes looking at her, almost through her straight to her soul, his beautiful chiseled jaw line, his perfectly shaped nose and his "OH" so gorgeous spit curl. Her heart skipped a beat and he heard it... He wanted to say something but..._

_Oliver Queen and Dinah walks into the cafeteria (aka Green Arrow and Black Canary aka MOOD KILLER) lol... Diana and Clark stepped away from each other immediately before they noticed... UGH!_

Oliver: So I hear that we are having a party?

Dinah: Oh this is going to be interesting.

Diana:Interesting why?

Dinah: Because now we may get to witness the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne in action with the ladies. ha-ha

Oliver:pffft(he scoffs)

Dinah: What baby? Worried over a little competition, amongst you rich boys?

Oliver: No comment!

Clark: Well I'm heading out. It's time for me to do my rounds. _He leaves quickly without really saying goodbye_

Oliver: Yep always dashing off!

_But Diana knew why... She just hopes that this doesnt place them in an uncomfortable situation. For the next two days she didnt see or hear from him. She was beginning to think she may not see him for the party and if he does go she would play it cool. _

FAST FORWARD TO FRIDAY!

Friday December 21, 2012 - PARTY TIME!

_Zatanna was up early decorating The Hall of Justice since she volunteered and wanted to do it magically. _

Zatanna: "snoitarcoeD rof samtsirhC rof aaznawK dna a haroneM raeppa!" _"I'm not typing gibberish, it's how she does her spells, words spoken backwards"_

_In a matter of seconds everything was decorated and done with style. She mixed Christmas and Kwanzaa colors together and on the main dinning room table was a Menorah. All the Christmas tree lights were in place, the scarfs and icicles placed themselves on the tree. Not even Martha Stewart could've done a good job. Bruce odered catering and the best champagne and wine selection, plus an open bar section. Now for him to agree to this party there was one catch, his request was for the parties to start early afternoon so that people can arrive and enjoy themselves. It doesnt matter what time it ends but he wanted everyone to have a fair chance to be at the party and if an emergency should come then they would leave and take care of what needs to be taken care of. Cyborg is in charge of the music so he had his dj equipment set high on another landing above the monitor womb which is where they decided to have the party. It's spacious enough and they also had access to the computer scanner and transporter for impending danger. _

_Meanwhile on the left wing of the Hall of Justice_

_Diana is in her private quarters examining herself in the mirror. She decided to wear a one shoulder, violet, Georgette Batwing mini dress which looks similar to an empress dress but a little more form fitting and a silver gladiator flat sandals to go with her silver bracelets and a silver baguette bag. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her make-up done natural with deep red lipstick, raspberry scented. _

_Next door to her quarters is Donna and Kara's room. And she can hear them laughing up a storm in there. She decided to go and investigate because something smells like trouble when it comes to those two. The computer announces her outside the door..._

_"Recognize Code name 003 Wonder Woman"_

Diana: So what are you girls laughing about?... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

_Both Donna and Kara looked up surprised and scared like two deers caught in headlights... Donna wore a sheer black mini dress that left nothing to the imagination with thigh high boots and Kara an open V back dress which stopped short of her behind with black peeped toe Jimmy Choo shoes. _

Donna: Do you like it? Zatanna picked it out!

Diana: You are changing your clothes! You are not going out like that! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT DONNA? And wait until I see Zatanna. I'm going to let her have it ! _As Diana was about to leave the room..._

Donna: OH STOP IT! We are not wearing this, we were just messing with you because you have a way of talking down to people that I dont appreciate. (_Diana glared at Kara , she was a part of this and Kara looked down at the floor nervous_.)You know I understand that you are my big sister and that is well appreciated but you can trust my judgements too. You embarrassed me the way you spoke down to me in the cafeteria. I am 23 years old you know that, dong you? and everything I've learned, I had learned from the best, YOU! Three years ago when I first came to Men's world, I was new here and excited. Everything was new to me. And like a person doing something new I had made mistakes. I am allowed to, but I learned quickly my place and my position not only as a Young Justice member but as your sister. So do yourself a favor and recognize that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get change for the party!

_Diana was stunned at her sisters's outburst but at the same time quietly proud of her. She knew she had potentials to be great and she also realized that maybe she had been tough on her._

_**At the other end of the Hall of Justice**_

_Clark was in his quarters giving himself a once over. He decided on a silk wine color button down shirt with fitted jeans and black Armani shoes and just for good measure a splash of Issey Miyake cologne... There was somebody at his door and the computer announced him.._

_**"Recognize Code name 006 Green Lantern"**__The door slid open and Hal walks inside Clark's room with two mysterious bottles in hand. _

Clark_**: **_What you got there?Hal: Oh something special I picked up from Sector 625.23

Clark: Sector 625.23? Isnt that where Almerac is located? As in Queen Maxima's Planet?

Hal: Yes it is and I purchased the best of her fire syrup.

Clark: Ha, ha you know that alcohol has no affect on me.

Hal: Yes, earth's alcohol but this is Almeracs, and if it can knock out Lobo imagine what it can do for you.

Clark: I highly doubt it but I'll give it a try

Hal: Lets do shots!

_(SHOTS, SHOTS,SHOT, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, EVERYBODY)...Meanwhile back at the Party RAnch aka Monitor Womb_

_The party was already in full swing, strobe lights and smoke screen going along with the music. Cyborg really set it up to party hard. _

_In the middle of the floor, Barbara, Dick, Vixen, Fire and Ice, Dinah, Oliver, Donna and Kara, Barry and were dancing in a circle. They are all jumping up and down singing at the same time ..._

_"__When I walk in a club all eyes on me, _

_I'm with the party rock crew, all drinks are free , _

_We like Ciroc, we like Patron, we like to party Rock"__. _

_Right there Plastic Man stretches his arms with a bottle of prepared concoction over everyone's head and everyone tilts there head back as he pours shots in their mouths... __(SHOTS, SHOTS,SHOT, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, EVERYBODY)__Barry being the speedster keeps zipping around to get more sneak shots. _

Plastic Man: Didnt I just give you a shot?

Barry: Nah man, I was standing over there!_ Plastic Man had taken shots himself so he wasnt sure to believe Barry, so he gives him another one, and another..._

_More members started to arrive, Beast Boy, Raven, Star Fire, Connor, Hawkman, Shayera, Tim Drake (New Robin), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Roy Harper, Gypsie and few others. Some headed to the bar, others walked to the dance floor._

_**"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone,You shine It when I'm alone, And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, And dreaming when they're gone" - Ellie Goulding Lights**_

Donna: AAAAH that's my song!

Kara: Everything is your song! lol

_Donna and Kara are two strong beings like Supes and Wondie who cant get drunk with Earth's alcohol but Zatanna fixed that for them. She actually casted a spell on a case of Moscato for the ladies since she knows they both can be affected by magic. Now the party is getting started..._

_Hal and Clark stumbles into the Monitor Womb and Clark had a goofy smile on his face. He never experienced being drunk and it was funny for him. He sees the dance floor and glides over with Hal in toll and lands in the middle. _

_**"OPPA GANGHAM STYLE" **__and this is the view that Diana walked into when she finally joins the rest of the people in the party. Clark, Hal, Barry and Arthur doing the darn dance! All four bucking the legs and looping and invicible rope over there head. All in perfectly syncronized. Even the ladies started joining in on the dance. Cyborg and Bruce were cracking up in the dj booth._

Cyborg: So Bruce, what do you think of the party so far

Bruce: It's going good. And now I have things to hold on their head..hahahahhaa..

Cyborg: Oh you bad!

Bruce: Yeah I'm Batman!

_From the dance floor_

Donna: Come Diana, join us!

Barbara: Yeah Diana lets show these guys how it's done

Diana: I'll sit this one out...hahaha... enjoy! _as she heads to the bar to join Plastic Man and J'onn J'onnz. Zatanna was there too and she hands Diana a glass of Moscato._

Zatanna: A peace offering. She smiles at Diana all innocently

Diana: Thank you Zatanna and I apologize for my behavior earlier this week.

Zatanna: All forgotten, now lets have a good time. Drink up honey.

Diana: Hmmm this is good. Although alchohol has no effect on me.

Zatanna: Well join me either ways

_Cyborg is really doing his thing with the music and you cant have a party without... _

This is something new ; The Casper slide part 2Featuring the platinum band ; And this timeWe're going to get funky ; FunkyEverybody clap your handsClap, clap, clap ... clap your handsClap, clap, clap ... clap your handsAlright now, we going to do the basic step ; To the leftTake it back now y'all ; One hop this timeRight foot let's stomp ; Left foot let's stompCha cha real smooth

_Diana feeling really nice and light gets up from the bar and drags Plastic Man and J'onn with her to join on the Cha Cha Slide with the rest of the people. The leagues were impressed on seeing the trio (SM, WW and BM) out there having a great time, mingling and mixing with the crowd. Somehow in the middle of turning around and stepping to the left then to the right, Diana and Clark found themselves next to each other. Clark still feeling buzzed from the fire syrup moves closer to Diana...'_

_**And then Cyborg ripped it with the next song... While adding the strobe lights**_

The sun goes downThe stars come outAnd all that countsIs here and nowMy universe will never be the sameI'm glad you cameYou cast a spell on me, spell on meYou hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on meAnd I decided you look well on me, well on meSo let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and meTurn the lights out nowNow I'll take you by the handHand you another drinkDrink it if you canCan you spend a little time,Time is slipping away,Away from us so stay,Stay with me I can make,Make you glad you came

_Clark aka The Man of Steel, pulls Diana to him and leads her into a sensual rhythmic move with a little bump to the beat. He twirls her around making her give him her back and he grinds agains her backside singing along with the song " Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by your hand, Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can..." He smells her hair, intoxicated by her scent. She is overwhelmed by his strength, the feel of his strong chest on the small frame of her back. He was intuned to the beat of her heart, the scent of her skin, her hair. The music had stopped playing but they did not stop swaying._

_Donna who saw what was transpiring between her sister and Big Blue, flew up to where Cyborg was and requested for the next song to play. She always knew that if they would notice each other or allow an opportunity, that it can be magical. Now the opportunity is here, Donna will make sure it stays magical... The lights dim and the beat starts..._

Moment of honesty Someone's gotta take the lead tonight Whose it gonna be? I'm gonna sit right here And tell you all that comes to me If you have something to say You should say it right now (_[Drake:]_ You should say it right now) You ready? _[Bridge:]_You give me a feeling that I never felt before And I deserve it, I think I deserve it (_[Drake:]_ I deserve it, I think it deserve it..Let it go) It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore And I can't take it (_[Drake:]_ I can't take it) _[Chorus - Alicia & Drake:]_I was wondering maybe Could I make you my baby If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy If you ask me I'm ready (_[Echo:]_ I'm ready, I'm ready) If you ask me I'm ready (_[Echo:]_ I'm ready, I'm ready

_She slowly turns around and faces him, he wraps his arms around her waist, she wraps her arms around his neck and they slowly move to the beat of music. Again Clark singing along atleast the Drake part. He looks deep into her blue eyes and then at her red lush lips, he thinks to himself, raspberry. _

Clark: Diana, how come we dont talk much?

Diana: I dont know Clark but I'm here now.

Clark: Yes you are here, now... and you look divine. _She blushes... _Did I ever told you what I thought when I first laid eyes on you?

Diana: That I was strong? _He chuckles_...

Clark: No, I meant how you looked to me, so beautiful, heaven sent. I really thought to myself, in the middle of something so ugly and so beastly killing those parademons here is this creature of beauty, blessing us, blessing me with your presence.

Diana: I, I dont know what to say Clark. I didnt think you see me as anything other than a fighting comrade.

Clark: No Diana, I always saw you. But I also knew you were new to "Men's world" as you call it and I didnt want you to feel that I was taking advantage of the situation at all.

Diana: I must say Clark, I like what I'm hearing. I always thought you was beautiful too.

Clark: Beautiful? _he cocks an eye brow up_

Diana: Yes, beautiful work of art. Sculpted to perfection. Your face, your physique would put the gods to shame. Your strength, not even Heracles in his days of glory. But your heart is what I love and admire the most. From saving a kitten from a tree to pulling a space ship that is about to be sucked into a black hole. You with limitless strength and ability and you use it to help and everyone here and throughout the galaxy. Plus you choose to live a humble life in Metropolis.

_Clark was truly touched by her words. Her loved the sound of her voice, her smile, the sincerity in her eyes, her heartbeat_. _And he knew right there and then what he wanted with all his heart. For two days after the cafeteria almost incident, he was examining his heart for the first time. He never allowed himself to feel for anyone. Sure he has dated in the past but earth women are cardboards to him. But Diana, oh Wonder Woman. She is more than just an earthling..._

Clark: Lets go somewhere private Diana, lets go flying...

_She takes his hands and walks with him towards the sky window and they both take off..._

Why give up before we try Feel the lows before the highs Clip our wings before we fly away I can't say I came prepared I'm suspended in the air Won't you come be in the sky with me

Kara: Did I just see...

Donna: Ah ha _she giggles _

Zatanna: A little bit of magic in the wine and voilaaa, maybe she will loosen up after tonight ladies.

_At that moment a pretty wasted Hal Jordan stumbles his way to Kara Kent_

Hal: Kara, Kara I love you. I know you probably dont think I am man enough or strong enough for you but give me a chance.

Kara: Hal lets go and take a walk, a little fresh air would do you some good. _As she walks away with Hal leaning on her shoulder, she looks back to her two friends and shrugs. Zatanna and Donna are laughing and and making kissy faces at her. Wording out I LoVE YOU..._

_Back at the dance floor_

Bruce, Dick, Tim, Barbara, Dinah, Oliver, Plastic Man, J'onn, Arthur, Vixen Fire, Ice , Flash, Donna , Zatanna and the rest of the league are in the dance floor again, all with drinks in their hands all singing to...

Give me a second I,I need to get my story straightMy friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire StateMy lover she's waiting for me just across the barMy seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, andI know I gave it to you months agoI know you're trying to forgetBut between the drinks and subtle thingsThe holes in my apologies, you knowI'm trying hard to take it backSo if by the time the bar closesAnd you feel like falling downI'll carry you homeTonightWe are youngSo let's set the world on fireWe can burn brighter than the sunTonightWe are youngSo let's set the world on fireWe can burn brighter than the sun

_As we look up at the sky, it's a bird no it's a plane, no it's two dynamic people flying up into the heavens. _

Diana: Where are we going Clark?

Clark: Where I always dreamed to see you again, where I first laid eyes on you. Here above the clouds and the moon shining around us. I want to see you bathed in the light. I want to dance with you in the cloud.

_He pulls Diana close to him and hums the melody of "Ribbon in the sky" as he slow dances with her. She smiles and allows him to lead her. She knows the song he is humming to and she sings along.._

_Oh so long for this night I prayed That a star would guide you my way To share with me this special day Where a ribbon's in the sky for our love If allowed may I touch your hand And if pleased may I once again So that you too will understand There's a ribbon in the sky for our love _

Clark: Your voice is so angelic I had no clue you could sing. (_She laughs at him being surprised ) _Diana, I would like to take you out to dinner and get to know more about you outside the league.

Diana: I would like that very much Clark.

Clark: Can I ask you for something Diana?

Diana: Go ahead Clark ask me anything.

Clark: I wanted to ask your permission for a kiss.

Diana: Must you ask?

_At that response, Clark closes the gap between them wraps one arm around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck, she rests both hands on his broad muscular chest, and perfectly right above the clouds, under the light of the full moon. The first kiss... "There's ribbon in the sky for our loooooooooove" _

And here is where I leave my little story... My version of how Superman and Wonder Woman catched feelings for each other. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
